hot and dangerous
by call me milady
Summary: if you're one of us, then roll with us.


**hot and dangerous**

**by **onetwosevennine

**starring. **A crapload of characters from Axis Powers Hetalia – because this is sort-of an ensemble fic.

**author's note. **This started out as a character sheet, but it developed a mind of it's own, asploded and then came to life. Originally, it was centered on the Bad Touch Trio, but then I included some (of my preferred) love interests – also America because he is boss – and it just flowed from there. I simply would not _end_. I had fun writing this, though, and I hope you like it too!

**ratings / warnings. **High-school AU, het!pairings, mentions of pretentious-sounding-yet-ridiculously-awesome high-fashion brands, and language.

**summary. **_if you're one of us then roll with us_–

Six girls, seven guys. Get ready for your first look into the lives of The Academy's elite.

(it ain't gonna be pretty.)

**. . .**

Welcome to _**The Academy**_.

Just the name seems to scream out 'better than you', from the high-end facilities to it's ivy-covered dormitories. Maybe it's because the majority of the students passing through the polished halls and Common Rooms have matriculated to universities such as Harvard, Cambridge, and Sorbonne. Maybe it's because of the influence and wealth that belongs to said students' successful and famous parents. Maybe it's because of the Academy's own alumni list, which boasts politicians seated in the President's cabinet, Oscar receivers, and Nobel Prize winners.

...Or maybe it's just because of all the fucking _drama_.

**. . .**

Meet the A-listers;

also known as

_**The Lucky Thirteen.**_

They're the hottest and richest – ever, so far – here at The Academy. These kids have more secrets than you have money, and more money than you have, well, anything. Living in their own personal Cloud Nines, they seem to have the perfect lives –

(except that they _don't_)

Just see for yourselves,

it'll be one hell of a ride.

**. . .**

one_._

_the ice princess._

...is the very definition of **Natalia Arlovskaya**, the youngest daughter of the Braginski clan. She is a Belarussian-born, Russian-raised, English-speaking beauty with fair features that just scream 'perfection, and then some'. Glossy platinum-blonde locks cascade down her designer-clad back; frosty indigo irises practically hypnotize every guy standing within ten meters from her, and a face that even Vogue models would envy – all of that is merely the tip of the princess' iceberg. Don't forget the hundreds of thousand of dollars wedged in her twenty three Visas and Mastercards, as well as her equally elusive older half-siblings **Yekaterina** and **Ivan Braginski**.

There is only one flaw in Natalia's design – her Facebook status is currently set to 'single', and she has no interest in changing it any time soon. If the fact that the Academy's golden boy **Alfred Jones** has set his sky-blue eyes on her can't seem to shake her frozen solid stance, then how could that nerdy, social-pariah **Toris Lorinaitis** even think that he stands a chance?

two.

_the selfless sweetheart._

...is what everybody says of **Yekaterina Braginski**, complete with eyerolls and good-natured grins, and sometimes the occasional drool. _Oh no_, she would say gently. _Please call her Katyusha for short_. Soulful almost-innocence shines through her eyes, the complete opposite of her little sister **Natalia Arlovskaya**'s steely, half-lidded gaze. You can't possibly be surprised to know that she is still 'pure' and holding on to her 'flower' like her life's depending on it, even though she is the oldest in her class and is practically turning nineteen this year.

Boys know better than to try to get in her pants, no matter how charming her smiles and how...uh, _distracting_ her double-Ds are. Girls know better than to approach her casually because despite her rather crybaby-ish nature, Yekaterina is still the oldest Braginski daughter, and she possesses the same intimidating, glamorous air whenever she stands next to her infamous younger siblings. Even the most sheltered girls have a hidden wild side, and maybe this Senior year can make Yekaterina bring out hers.

three.

_the innocent saint._

...is actually synonymous with the Head of the Academy's Celibacy Club whose tiny, size-zero body is the stuff of dreams. Yeah, you got that right – we're talking about the darling little girl-next-door cutie-pie with the A-cup chest, whose actual name is **Liesl Zwingli**. She is the little sister of the male campus's Head Prefect, **Vash Zwingli**, both of them heirs to the chain of five-star Zwingli Hotels and Resorts located all across the globe. You probably already owe them a few thousand dollars worth of royalty money in exchange of saying 'Zwingli' so many times, just so you know.

Little Liesl is still fourteen going on fifteen, naïve and trusting with sugar blonde bangs, starry teal eyes, button-downs that are buttoned-up a little bit _too _high – even by Victorian standards – and long skirts that leave _much_ to the imagination. But this season, black is the new white, and perhaps with a little luck Liesl can find her very own Rolf and take her freshman year by the storm.

four.

_the exotic chérie._

...has an ultimate epitome here at the Academy, and her name, according to the registration papers, is **Sabine Michelle Courtois**: a transfer student from the country of Seychelles, Africa. Despite her European-sounding name, Chelle, as most people call her, is quite assuredly Seychellois. She is fluent in French, Italian, and Creole, and her accented English is decent enough for her to pass up on taking ESL classes.

(_i am chelle courtois, who the fuck are you?_)

Few knows that she is actually the only granddaughter of a powerful politician back in her homeland, and that she has been sent to school here in order to prepare to take her beloved _Grandpere_'s place. Having grown up amidst the entangling chess-world of politics where everything is not what it seems, Chelle emits an adorable yet mysterious aura – plus an enticing whiff of Chanel's Coco Mademoiselle – that tells everyone to tread carefully in her waters...or you just might drown.

five.

_the it girl._

...is not a mere title, baby – for **Bel Johanssen**, it's her very being, it's her way of life. You know who she is, she's _that_ girl. You've seen her strutting her Alexander McQueen heels down an exclusive runway during Milan's Fashion Week, and hey, she looks awfully like the gorgeous, mysterious blonde lover that the paparazzi caught that hot young actor with – no, wait. Yeah, it's her all right. She is the uncontested wild child of the Academy – with a ton of friends by her side, a Daddy who's a famous Hollywood producer, an older brother with an impressive acting career, and an admission to Brown locked up in a million-dollar, jewel-studded safe.

The lazy smirks and the mischievous glint in her emerald eyes playfully tease everyone in the room, as she stretches her body languidly like a cat, golden curls rippling across her shoulders. She winks and blows kisses to her gang(s) of admirers, unknowingly besotting an aspiring Casanova – one who goes by the name of **Lovino Vargas**.

six.

_the gossip queen._

...is what **Elizaveta Héderváry** proclaims herself to be, so everyone else can just suck it and kiss her Vera Wang-clad ass, and her Kate Spade pumps while they're at it. Ever the sassy young lady, she can be reasonably kind to those she considers friends, but you better watch your back and keep a look-out for her lime-green iPhone, just in case. Don't bother covering up the latest scandals that may or may not involve you, fourteen shots of Jack Daniels, and off-key serenades dedicated to a pineapple while dancing half-naked, because chances are she already fucking _knows_.

She floats under the radar of adults and her gullible-yet-ridiculously-handsome boyfriend **Roderich Edelstein** with her sweet smiles, thoughtful manners and position as captain of the girls' fencing club. But everyone knows that her belligerent sexual tension-filled relationship with the Academy's resident bad boy, **Gilbert Beilschmidt**, is just a volcano of drama waiting to explode.

**. . .**

seven.

_the tall, dark, and handsome_.

...is a classic must-have of every school, and this Academy's got it in the one and only **Roderich Edelstein**, music prodigy. Cold, proud, and aloof, it's a mystery that he seems to have found his match in such a vivacious girlfriend. If he even glances your way, you're probably a world-famous model, an absurdly expensive music instrument, or you have a gigantic tumor growing on your face.

But what else can you expect from a guy who runs around with the likes of **Antonio Fernández** and **Vash Zwingli**, and whose uncle is a celebrated classical composer? Hearing even a single note produced from Roderich's talented fingers or a single word from his smooth voice is enough to make you devote a few dozen fan-pages to him. As does everyone, he has a few skeletons hidden in his closet, but he better be careful, because _some_ secrets may choose to come back and haunt him.

eight.

_the bad boy._

...is not enough to describe **Gilbert Beilschmidt**, oh no – he is _the_ fucking bad boy. He has a record any high-school truant would be proud of – he's been kicked out of five schools in and out of the US and a mint-condish Mercedez Benz under his name that seems to be, ahem, 'secondhand', if you know what I mean. Gilbert enjoys his status and knows that no mater what he does, he won't get kicked out of the Academy. His grandfather was the inventor of microwavable apple strudels and _his _grandfather a known war veteran, making his family rich enough to pay for his sky-high tuition and donate a few thousand euros to the school's fund from time to time, just to make sure.

Seriously, there's nothing stopping Chill Gil from turning life into one hell of a party, plus, he's prepared to sweep the notorious **Elizaveta Héderváry** off her MiuMiu-heeled, _I-know-she-used-to-wear-Converse-sneakers-and-men'-polo-shirts-who-the-fuck-does-she-think-she's-fooling_ feet. So what if she's taken by that pansy homo loser, **Roderich Edelstein**? As if he'll be able to stop Gilbert's incoming tsunami of badassery and awesomeness.

nine.

_the exchange student._

...is everyone's first impression of him, except that the words 'hottie', 'from freaking Barcelona' and 'has an amazing ass' should've been in between there somewhere, especially if you're one of the Academy's female population. Just in case his surname isn't enough, the oh-so-smexy Spanish accent of **Antonio Fernández** will bring every being with two X-chromosomes down to their knees.

Yet he seems to be completely oblivious of the allure he possesses, choosing instead to pursue lesser-known extracurriculars such as dancing and cooking _churros_. That doesn't signify that he's a _total_ ninny, though – in his free time, Antonio acts as the soccer club's captain, star-striker and goalie, and has the skills that would put even Iker Casillas to shame. Antonio's only problem in life is that he can't figure out why his former brother-from-another-mother **Lovino Vargas** seems to hate him so much – oblivious to the fact that his Spanish charm managed to make the beautiful and daring **Bel Johanssen** completely smitten.

ten.

_the ladykiller._

...is either idolized or hated by the Academy's male population, earning himself many other nicknames such as '_Monsieur_ Romeo', 'man-whore', and 'that dude who never fucks the same girl twice...lucky bastard.' Usually though, he answers to the name **Francis Bonnefoy**. Stunningly handsome and rich to boot – his father practically owns a Playboy mansion – Francis has romantic French blood running through his veins, and a sultry voice that is capable of making girls (and maybe a few guys) weak in he the knees. Clement Chabernaud would be proud to have those cocky half-smiles and cerulean eyes made out of liquid starshine.

Francis claims that he "doesn't do commitment" and switches girls as often as he changes his Ralph Lauren shirts, so when the petite butternut **Chelle Courtois** manages to snag his attention and keep it on her for quite some time, the world just may be on the verge of asploding.

eleven.

_the latin lovers._

...are made up of two twin Italian brothers who claim to be "Big Bro Francis' protégés in wooing pretty, pretty ladies" – well, that's what **Feliciano Vargas** says, anyway. His older twin by four minutes, **Lovino Vargas**, begs to differ, as do the rest of the school. Faced with girls, the brothers can be sweeter than a sixteen-pound tiramisu mousse covered in Splenda, but faced with guys, they are, basically, _assholes_.

Who would suspect sweet-faced Feliciano of cheating on exams or throwing away girls and their numbers after a first date, or rough-edged Lovino of smuggling in alcohol into campus or facing more detentions than you can shake a stick at? Luckily for them, it's nothing a few well-placed phone calls couldn't fix, a la "_I'll make him an offer he can't refuse,_" – after all, in the Vargas _famiglia_, nothing's illegal as long as you don't get caught.

twelve.

_the big man on campus._

...is two words, folks – Ivan, and Braginski. The middle and only son of the family has got the looks, the brains – why _hello_, early acceptance letter into Cornell – the build, and the skills of Braginski Incorporated's future CEO-in-the-making. He's on his way to a scholarship straight to any school his brilliant ash-blond head desires, not that his father's money and influence wouldn't have gotten him in, anyway. Yet would you look at that – just like his siblings, Ivan seems to be lacking a significant other. You may start to think that this is a family trait or something, but no, there is a reason.

Ivan's younger half-sister, **Natalia Arlovskaya**, is super over-protective of him after a certain incident that involved a girlfriend of three years eerily named Anastasia, an ugly car robbery that ended up with her murder, a trip to the psychiatrist, and an attempt to jump off a cathedral rooftop while vacationing in St. Petersburg. Incestuous jokes aside, Natalia will let no one – namely the majority of the Academy's female students who lust after her brother – even come near him, so this freakishly-tall, troubled-but-cute guy with issues is currently single.

And that's fine with him; he's far too busy trying to ruin one-up the achievements of **Alfred Jones **anyway – because no one makes a move on his sister without consulting him first (even if said sister suffers from a _bit_ of a brother complex), especially not when the guy also seems to be threatening Ivan's position as the Academy's uncontested high school hustler.

thirteen.

_the golden boy._

...is the Troy Bolton, the Finn Hudson, the John Tucker and the Austin Ames of the Academy, and he is better known as **Alfred F**(ucking)**. Jones**, quarterback of the football team, pitcher of the baseball team, and co-captain of the soccer club. With mussed up flaxen hair and eyes as blue as the Virginian skies, good ol' Al is made out of pure, unadulterated all-American charm. But despite everything he hasn't yet found his high school soulmate – the Sam to his Austin, the Kate to his John, the Quinn to his Finn, the Gabriella to his Troy –

Hmm, resident ice queen **Natalia Arlovskaya** certainly looks like a promising, if challenging, candidate. As if her apathetic, rich-bitch attitude and his rivalry with her brother is going to stop Alfred from trying his hardest – after all, a hero never turns down a challenge, right? Although that **Toris Lorinaitis** could prove to be a slight problem...

**. . .**

_you know we're superstars–_

_we are who we are._


End file.
